


Logistics

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Scrubs
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets a little messy, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logistics

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving some stuff over from Livejournal.

J.D. wants Turk (which is the easy part), who wants Carla (which complicates things), who wants Turk (but doesn't know it), who wants J.D. (or at any rate who _has_ J.D.), who wants Elliot (in addition), who may or may not want J.D. (not that it matters, really).  
  
It gets a little messy, sometimes, and if J.D. doesn't think about it - or thinks too much about it - he tends to get confused.  
  
Mostly, though, it's just a matter of saying the right name.  
  
::  
  
When he accidentally lets 'Elliot' slip out of his mouth while Turk's on his knees, it takes five minutes' worth of 'shit, fuck, I'm sorry, man, I didn't, it's just -' before Turk grudgingly accepts the apology.  
  
They both know it would've taken a lot longer except that 'Carla' sounds nothing like 'J.D.' but J.D.'s heard it a few times before nonetheless.  
  
::  
  
They don't talk about it, about them; not when they're fucking, not after, not before. Once they tried and ended up silent and awkward, staring at the cleaning supplies in the janitorial closet, and so instead they just let it happen, instead they just take it as it is.  
  
::  
  
J.D. knows it's temporary. J.D. has always known it was temporary.  
  
He's still not prepared for the grin on Turk's face, not prepared for the string of words that include 'Carla' and 'yes' and 'love' and 'you're happy for me, right, man?'  
  
::  
  
Upon reflection, he thinks that maybe he shouldn't have apologized at all.


End file.
